The invention is an apparatus and method for isolating nucleic acid from a biological sample.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of nucleic acid isolation and to the field of automated processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Nucleic acid isolation from biological sources or reactions is an important step in performing many diagnostic tests and biological studies. Prior art manual methods and systems for isolating nucleic acid have been tedious and time-consuming. What is needed is a system for automating the process of nucleic acid isolation.